degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160712151709
102 unarmed black people were killed by police last year. Some were compliant, some were not, but since when does a person failing to comply justify the use of lethal or fatal force against them? None of these people had a long-range weapon on their person or pulled one on an officer to justify a self defense counter, yet they were ALL gunned down without a moment of hesitation because that's the reality. That's how little black lives matter to these people and THAT is why people need to be REMINDED. These officers will try to justify their actions in that they'll claim their lives were threatened, but how much of a threat can an unarmed civilian be compared to you, the one with the gun and authority? Why do you feel threatened only when a black man resists arrest or doesn't comply EXACTLY the way you want them to? All of these extrajudicial killings are grounded in racial microaggression and prejudice. Attitudes that black people are more dangerous, must be armed, desensitized to pain, indestructible killing machines. People love to use "well, the person did not comply" to justify an officer executing that person. Well, does the same apply to the seven year old child whom was killed by a trigger-happy officer? A woman gunned down at her doorstep whom officers CLAIMED pulled a gun on them, but eye witnesses had an entirely DIFFERENT story to tell? A law-abiding citizen whose worst offence was a busted tail light? Or how about the unarmed man whom lost his life because some idiotic officer 'mistook' his bottle of pills for a gun? Clear-cut cases of manslaughter, if not second degree murder, all ruled an accident and misdemeanor. That's right. In the same league as petty theft, prostitution, public intoxication, disorderly conduct, trespassing, reckless driving, and vandalism, it is a non-indictable misdemeanor to kill unarmed black people, - men, women, and children alike - in cold blood. It's not a wonder that the Black Lives Matter movement is thriving right now when black lives truly mean so little to the judicial system. There is a horrible pattern forming here and it's getting increasingly worse. The sad truth is that cops can claim that any noncompliance, any kind of resistance without a long-rage weapon, is a threat that merits lethal force. That ANYBODY that challenges their authority even if they are not a legitimate threat (and yes, an unarmed man IS no real threat that merits pulling the trigger, let alone firing off rounds like so many of these scumbags do) is to be met with fatal force. At the worst, they'll have their badge revoked for a time and be charged with a misdemeanor. A misdemeanor for killing an unarmed civilian in cold blood. That is the reality that is black people's lives in the USA. That is why we need Black Lives Matter; because if black lives were actually valued and black people were not forced to live their lives in fear, there'd be no such need for this movement, which is NOT about black supremacy or white hatred, but about raising awareness against racial disparity in police use of deadly force and all other injustices. I'm white. I can't possibly understand how it feels to be systematically and socially oppressed and targeted for police brutality. All I can do is try to be the best ally I can be to the community and their cause.